Lyra Heartstrings
Biography Lyra was born into a high ranking Canterlot family and lived all of her fillyhood in Canterlot in the formal life. She never did find it very enjoyable, only the part of getting dressed up. Her parents were very strict on what she could and couldn’t do in her days and didn’t let her go out and have fun like most other fillies in her class. She was however only in primary school for 3 years until she discovered her cutie mark by playing her mother’s old lyre at the age of 8. When her mark was discovered she was pulled from primary school and put into a very pristine school for the performing arts, which she greatly enjoyed. She devoted all her time in the school to perfecting her skills in playing the lyre and succeeded. She graduated from her school 6 years later as a professional lyrist. The following years she performed all across Canterlot and into the surrounding cities, her fame growing. She moved out at the age of 18 and bought her own house in Canterlot. She made some good friends while there, a cellist named Octavia Philharmonic and DJ named Vinyl Scratch. Lyra let them both move in with her and they all performed their own shows and occasionally did group performances. She was even invited to play a couple private shows for Princess Celestia. Lyra did end up meeting and becoming friends with Vinyl’s help, a stallion named Dez and a mare named Dezy. After 4 years of living with them, Lyra gave her house to Dez and Dezy since Vinyl and Octavia were buying a house together and she was moving to Ponyville to get away from the busy life of Canterlot and slow down. She found a nice house in Ponyville and moved in to start her new life. Soon after settling in she came across a mare by the name of Bon Bon who ran a local candies shop. They became close friends and eventually closer than that. After about 6 months they started dating and made it official and were together for well over a year. Then one day a few “cold” events caused them to separate, the events follow. One day Lyra’s “sister”, as she liked to call her, Cheerilee sent a young stallion over to visit named Kayden. Lyra ended up giving him a room in her house for him to live and they became close friends. She came to later find out that Kayden was a younger brother to a stallion named Cayden. After some talks and other random ventures across Ponyville she found out that Cayden was sick with a near incurable virus. They knew how to find the cure and she instantly offered her help. This trip ended up causing Lyra and Bon Bon to break up for the first time. In the midst of all that, Lyra ended up adopting Phoenix Wings and her siblings and bringing them into her home, giving her the responsibility of a full family, but she was happy to take it on and happy to have a family of her own. After the breakup she ended up with Cayden, and they were happy together, even had a colt named Comet Kithara. But the happiness was short lived as Cayden ended up cheating on her with Twilight Sparkle, this made Lyra leave in a flurry of rage and sadness, even going as far as giving her son to him, because she wanted nothing to do with Cayden after that. She was lucky enough that Bon Bon took her back and they were going to try again to make their relationship and family work. But sadly it was not to be so. Bon Bon ended up completely abandoning Lyra after only a few months, leaving without a trace, never to be heard from again. Lyra’s heart was shattered, she had lost everything she loved it seemed and nopony wanted to be with her, they either left her or cheated on her. She lived the single life for a while, hardly going out and doing all but nothing, house falling into disarray as she simply sat in her library and thought over her life, trying to figure out where she messed up. She tried going out, catching up with old friends like Octavia and Vinyl but that didn’t help her much. One day however, things turned a little for the better, Cayden came to visit, came to try and make everything better, to try again, to make the family complete and whole again. To say that she threw herself into his hooves would be an understatement, she happily took him back, no questions asked. They have been together now for quite some time and Cayden proposed to her again finally, to which she happily said “Yes!” However, things were not as they seemed. For several months later, she left Cayden due to him being off-world too much. She didn't have the stomach or patience to live the life of a soldier, so she left him for a pont she knew would always be in Equestria: Donovan Alva Arkavadas. Now, the two of them are happy together, living a simple life in Ponyville. Characteristics Personality